


Reflections

by supernutjapan



Series: The Boy in the Mirror [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Master/Slave, Other, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are picked up by a travelling circus while they are very young. The circus is a very dangerous place for two young boys and Dean must give up a part of himself in order to protect his brother.</p><p>Timed 4 years prior to The Boy in the Mirror, it's another day at the circus and 6 year old Sammy is unable to complete his duties. Dean asks the evil Ring Master to punish him in his stead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sam and Dean Winchester. They belong solely to the creators of the TV show Supernatural.
> 
> My love to siennavie who created the artwork that inspired the story (http://siennavie.livejournal.com/35547.html ) and created the beautiful banner and dividers, saltandburnboys who beta-ed it thoroughly and wind_storms for her encouragement and advice.

Sam shifted his feet in boredom at the entrance to the circus tent. Now that all the customers were inside for the show, there was nothing to do but wait. He sighed and crouched down to play with a single weed clinging to the crusty soil by his feet. Sweat trickled by his ear as the summer sun beat down on his head. The Ring Master had told him to stay at his post but…would anyone really notice if he just went to get a drink of water? Sam looked around. No one seemed to be paying any attention to the six year old manning the entrance, so he ran. 

Finding the cafeteria dark and empty, Sam quickly poured himself some water from the tap and looked around the room as he drank. There, on the counter, were some buns left over from breakfast, and seeing them suddenly reminded him of how hungry he was. Stuffing two buns into his pockets and one into his mouth, he sneaked out the back to eat his snack with the kittens in the horse trailer. There was plenty of time before the show ended, he thought. He’d just stay for a bit and then go back to his post. No one would know.

All thoughts of going back were completely forgotten once he got to the stable, however. Sam happily played with the kittens until exhaustion and a full stomach took their toll and he fell fast asleep, curled up in the hay with a purring kitten in his arms. The next thing he knew, Dean was shaking him. “Sam… Sammy, wake up.”

Try as he might, Sam could not seem to open his eyes, and his mouth wouldn’t cooperate properly either. He just barely managed to mumble “Can’t….” before he heard an exasperated sigh in the foggy recesses of his brain and felt his arms being jerked round his brother’s neck. Then, nothing.

Dean somehow got his brother back to their trailer, rolled him onto their cot and flopped down on the cold tile floor to catch his breath. He really needed to go back and try to explain why Sam hadn’t been at his post at the end of the show, although he knew from experience that explanations weren’t going to change things much for him. The only thing he could do was try to keep the Ring Master from thinking too much about Sam. He’d seen the way the man’s eyes followed his little brother sometimes and he wasn’t going to let him near Sam if he could help it. So, with a determined grimace, Dean got up and made his way over to the main tent.

The Ring Master was busy shouting instructions to crew members when Dean came up to him and said, “Sir?”

The man’s black hair bounced as he jerked his head down and directed his piercing brown eyes at Dean. Dean gulped and continued, “My brother, Sir. Um… he was just giving directions to a customer.”

“And why isn’t he here to speak for himself?” the Ring Master asked mildly. 

Dean wasn’t fooled by the calmness in the man’s voice. He instantly felt goose bumps pebble across his skin and his voice shook as he replied, “I’m sorry, Sir. I scolded him myself and told him to go back to our trailer to think about what he’s done.”

“You dismissed your brother without my permission.” 

The Master’s tone was still mild, but it was lower now with a hint of menace riding the words. Dean heard it there and knew what it meant, but mostly, he was just relieved that the focus had turned away from Sam. He hid his relief by timidly bowing his head as he said, “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“I will see you in my office…” The Ring Master flipped open his shiny silver pocket watch “… at nine o’clock. Get yourself cleaned up.” With that, the Ring Master looked away and started shouting at the crew again. Dean was dismissed. For now. 

Dean got through the next two hours by trying to forget everything that had happened that day and just concentrating on the work at hand, which thankfully was pretty easy since there was so much to do - cleaning and putting away props and costumes, putting the animals down for the night, sweeping the stalls and taking out the garbage. As the time grew near, however, thoughts of what the Master might have in store for him gradually filled his mind and it took a real effort to swallow his fear and carry on with his tasks.

Finally it was time. Dean reluctantly headed to the Ring Master’s trailer and knocked on that dreadful door. No answer. He was just about to knock again when he felt the Master’s presence behind him - the warm breath on his neck chilling him to the bone.

“Open the door and get inside, bitch.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he quickly moved forward into the trailer, his first instinct to just get a few more inches away from the looming figure behind him. The Ring Master followed right after him, shutting the door quietly before reaching up to pull off his bow tie. Dean suddenly felt awfully like one of the circus animals that had been herded into its cage. 

“So… your brother was giving directions to a customer, was he?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s not what I heard from the rest of the crew.”

Dean felt his mouth go dry. “Sir?”

The Ring Master began walking towards Dean, loosening his shirt and taking off his fat leather belt. Dean couldn’t help but back up a little.

“One of them mentioned he saw Sammy going towards the horse trailer from the cafeteria with a mouth full of food.”

“No…”

“You didn’t think you could get away with lying to me, did you?” 

“I didn’t…”

“And Sam.” The man shook his head in mock consternation. “I may have to bring Sam in for a spanking after all… .” The Master sneered down at Dean then and his eyes…they turned completely black…the way they always did when he was in a particularly bad mood.

“Sir!” Dean cried desperately. “No. I’ve already punished Sam. Please. I’ll take his punishment. … Please.” Dean’s knees gave out on him and he fell to the floor in front of the man. 

A moment of silence followed as Dean waited with bated breath, hoping, praying the Master would just let him take Sam’s place. Finally, the Ring Master relented and said, “Go get the paddle.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean quickly went to get the large wooden Japanese rice paddle that decorated the sideboard by the Master’s desk and put it in the Ring Master’s hands before backing away again, careful to keep his gaze lowered so that he wouldn’t have to see those horrible eyes again. 

As soon as he had the paddle in his chubby hands, the Ring Master ran his palm along the flat side of the wood softly, whistling through his teeth. “My naughty little bitch…how about we see if we finally get some of these lessons to stick, eh?” Then he sat down on one of the armless chairs in the room. 

“Look at me.” 

Dean reluctantly looked up at the Master’s face and was more than a little relieved to find the black eyes gone. That didn’t mean anything had changed, but still, those eyes scared him like nothing else. 

“Take off those jeans - nice and slow.”

Dean’s hand shook as he unbuttoned the top button of his pants. The Master leaned back in his chair and crossed his hairy arms over his chest. His eyes slowly dropped from Dean’s face to his white t-shirt, and down to where Dean’s fingers were unzipping his jeans as slowly as he could. It took everything he had to force himself to slip his thumbs inside his jeans and slowly push them down into a pile at his feet. The Master leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and gestured to Dean. “Come here.” 

Dean swallowed and closed his eyes briefly before looking up again and stepping over his jeans to stand an arm’s length away from the man. The Ring Master instantly grabbed the front of his boxers and pulled him closer. Dean felt the man’s breath on his belly, and it took every ounce of willpower he had to stay still as the Master slid his hands into Dean’s boxers and pushed them down his legs. Slowly. Then, looking up at Dean’s pale face, the man whispered with an evil grin, “It’s time for your spanking.” And with that, the Master straightened his back, spread his legs a little and slapped his thigh. “Bend over and show me that creamy white ass of yours.”

And while it was the very last thing Dean wanted to do right then, he had no choice but to bend over the Master’s lap. He shivered when he felt the man put his arm around his waist before running a finger down the crevice of his ass, ever so lightly. Even so, even though the touch was barely even there, Dean felt tingles run down his legs in response. 

“Such a cute little pussy… you’d like it if I licked it, wouldn’t you?” the man smirked just before he lowered his head to Dean’s ass and, opening the crevice further with his fingers, blew onto his hole. Dean felt it quiver in anticipation, and he whimpered softly under his breath before he could stop himself.

“What a slut you are,” the Master grinned.

Dean barely had time to register that the man had removed his finger before the paddle hit him so hard he would have shot forward if not for the arm around him. He yelped in surprise and pain. 

“But you,” WHACK! “have been SUCH a naughty little Bitch.” WHACK!  
“Can’t even keep your brother in line …” WHACK! “for a simple job.” WHACK!  
“And then you think you can lie to your Master” WHACK!  
“and get away with it?!”WHACK!  
“You worthless…”WHACK! “Piece…” WHACK! “of SHIT!”  
The Master spanked him hard and mercilessly, often purposefully aiming lower at his sensitive inner thighs, making Dean shout out in pain every time the paddle hit him.

After what seemed like forever, the Master suddenly stood up, dropping Dean to the ground. Puffing with effort, he growled, “That was Sammy’s punishment. Now take off your shirt and get down on your hands and knees.” Dean could barely feel his ass or thighs now, and he sobbed as he scrambled to get into position. The Master didn’t wait for him though – Dean was still trying to get on his hands and knees when the Master picked up his belt and started beating him with it, the blows from his leather belt leaving crisscrossed welts all across Dean’s back. Dean didn’t dare move or plead for him to stop, fearing that it would make things worse. He just gripped a leg of the desk and held on for dear life.

Tear upon tear flowed down Dean’s face, his voice was hoarse from shouting and he could hardly breathe through his stuffed up nose. And his whole backside burned.

“No one wants you. Not even your dad wanted you. I took pity on you and fed your sorry ass. You’re only worth keeping around for one thing. To be my little bitch. And you can’t even do that right.” 

He grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled his limp head up.  
“You are worthless! SAY IT!  
“I’m worthless, Sir,” Dean cried.  
“You’re NOTHING!”  
“I’m nothing, Sir.”  
The Master released him then, and Dean’s head dropped down again.  
“Now stop sniveling and suck my dick.” 

Dean crawled slowly in front of him, wobbling slightly before he managed to get on his knees. The Ring Master was still on his feet, his half erect dick cradled in one hand, when he suddenly grabbed Dean’s hair again and forced his dick into Dean’s open mouth, thrusting in deep as he held Dean’s head in place. Sobbing with the effort to stay still, it was all Dean could do to hang on until the Master came in his mouth, his come trickling down Dean’s throat, his hard eyes daring him to do anything but swallow. 

Once he was finished, he pulled Dean off him and gave him a final slap that sent Dean tumbling back to the floor. Then, leaning toward Dean, he hissed, “You will NEVER lie to me AGAIN,” before walking out of the office.

Dean lay curled up on the floor for a long time after that. His backside ached and burned, his ears were ringing, and he was just so tired. Fresh tears flowed as he tried to figure out how to get out of there. There was no one to carry him like he had carried Sam. 

Sam…well, at least he was safe in bed where he should be. If Dean could just get back there, everything would be okay. So that’s what he focused on, just that, as he struggled to his feet and put his clothes back on his shaking body. It took forever, because every rub of his jeans against his sensitive skin made him gasp and stop for a few seconds, but somehow he finally managed it. After that, all that was left for him to do was quickly clean up his face the best he could, so Sammy wouldn’t suspect anything, and stagger out of the office. 

A lone figure watched from the shadows as Dean hobbled back to his trailer.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam woke up, he could already hear the usual sounds of morning activity inside and outside of their trailer. The circus mornings started early even on a non-show day, and he knew he needed to get started on his chores if he wanted to get any breakfast. He jumped out of bed, then stopped to look back in surprise. Dean was still curled up on their cot, twitching and muttering to himself in his sleep. He should’ve been up by now. He was the one that usually woke Sam. What was wrong?

“Dean?” Sam whispered.

Dean’s eyes flew open instantly and his lips quickly turned up into a grin when he saw Sam.

“Hey-ya, Sammy,” he answered groggily. Raising himself on one elbow, he continued, “Sure hope you had a good sleep, buddy, ‘cause you were so out of it yesterday I had to carry you back from the stable.” He very gently flipped his knees over the side of the cot and jerkily hopped off without his ass so much as touching the cot. Sam was so caught up with Dean’s strange movements that it took him a while to remember what had happened yesterday. He bit his lip nervously. “I forgot to go back…. Was the Ring Master angry?”

“Yeah Sam, he was really pissed,” Dean said with a sigh. “You don’t have to worry about it, though. I took care of it. But next time, just stay where you’re told alright? I thought something had happened to you and it scared me shitless. And, dude, you are way too heavy for me to be carrying like that.”

Sam hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat and said gruffly, “Right, well, it’s getting late and you need to get to your chores. Go on over. I’ll be there for breakfast.”

“OK,” Sam nodded and turned to leave, then hesitated and turned back, “Are you alright Dean? I mean, you’re never up this late and you’re standing like an old man.”

Dean looked at him blankly for a second before smacking him good naturedly over the top of his head and pushing him toward the door. “I told you silly, you’re way too heavy for me to carry like that. I must’ve hurt my back. I’m fine. I just have to stretch it out a bit and I’ll be as good as new. Come on, Sammy, just go and get some breakfast.”

Well, there was a part of him that didn’t quite buy that explanation but, if Dean said he was okay, then he guessed Dean was okay. “Alright, Dean,” Sam shrugged with a grin and ran out of the trailer.

Dean sighed deeply as he heard the door close behind his brother, and leaned on the bed frame for support. His backside still ached like crazy from his punishment the night before and he felt like he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all, but he really needed to get moving. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, then grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped it dry. That had been a close call with Sammy back there, he thought. He’d have to be more careful. He slowly turned around in front of the mirror and lifted up his t-shirt to assess yesterday’s damage.

The mirror showed Dean a back covered with welts from the whipping, and a peek under his boxers told him that his ass was black and blue as well. Great. He was going to have to hide his back from Sammy until those disappeared.

Shaking his head, he turned back towards the mirror and looked at himself. It was true. He was worthless. And he and Sammy had nowhere to go if they left the circus. Not that the Ring Master would ever let them leave; he’d told Dean countless times that he would hunt them down if they ever tried to run away.

He thought back to the fateful day that he and Sam had first been swallowed up by the circus. He’d been eight then, and dad had left him with Sam to go on some kind of emergency business trip. He was supposed to come back by the next day but he never did. The food in the motel had run out by the end of the week, and they had become so hungry that Dean had taken Sam out to find some food. The circus was in town at the time, and it seemed to Dean like the best place to keep Sam occupied while he looked for something for them to eat. He’d messed up of course. One of the vendors had caught him trying to steal a hotdog and taken him to the Ring Master.

_The Ring Master sat at his big oak desk and looked Dean over as the vendor explained what he had done._  
_“What’s your name, boy?”_  
_“Dean, Sir.”_  
_“Dean… What’s your last name?”_  
_“Winchester, Sir”_  
_“Dean Winchester….” The Ring Master leaned forward, interest sparkling in his dark eyes. “And where are your parents, boy?”_  
_“My mom’s dead, Sir, and my dad’s on a business trip. We don’t have any food left and we were so hungry, Sir. I’m sorry.”_  
_“Ahhhh, your sibling? Your brother is it? What’s his name?”_  
_“Sam, Sir.”_  
_“And where might he be?”_  
_“Um…. I left him by the lion cage, Sir. He wanted to see the animals….”_  
_The Ring Master glanced up at the vendor and the vendor nodded and left the room. Then the Ring Master leaned back in his chair and folded his arms._

_“Sir, my brother hasn’t done anything wrong. It was all me,” Dean said, his voice rising in alarm._

_“Oh, I’m sure. But here’s the thing. We just caught you stealing from us so we’re faced with two choices: turn you over to the police, who will inevitably separate you from your brother and throw you in jail, leaving your brother to fend for himself, or take both of you with us and have you pay for your wrongdoing by working it off here at the circus. Of course Sam will have to earn his keep too, but at least he’ll have food. Which will it be, eh, Dean?”_

_Just then, Sammy came running through the door with the vendor, smiling wide when he saw Dean. Sam was just a baby; he’d never be able to survive on his own and Dean had no idea when their dad would come back. All he knew was that he couldn’t be separated from Sam. They had to stay together so he could take care of him. Dean had no choice._

_“Please let me work it off here, Sir. I promise to work as hard as I can.”_

_The Ring Master smiled, and it sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. He didn’t know why but he didn’t like that smile at all. “Take the boys to their new quarters,” the Ring Master told the vendor, “they can use that cot in trailer two.”_

Dean snapped out of his memories at a loud shout from outside the trailer and cursed himself for getting distracted. Now he was late - he’d have to hurry if he was going to avoid another beating. He quickly got dressed, ignoring how much it hurt to have his clothes brushing over his tender skin, and hurried out of the trailer.


End file.
